Traveling Through The Gates
by Eyezra Truthcatcher
Summary: Stella 'Rena' Talore always wanted an adventure. Well, when packing for New York with her mother. Stella discovers an unexpected treasure that just may grant her wish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GARGOYLES OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! OR ANYTHING ELSE!!

Okay, well here is my very first story submitted to Fanfiction! I hope I didn't do too bad on my description and spelling. But I'm willing to think that if at first you don't get a lot of reviews, try ,TRY AGAIN! ^_^

I came up with this story when I was looking through some gargoyle images online. It's a little far-fetched and a LOT of questions may go unanswered...or answered in a way you may not agree with. But all in all, I really hope you get somewhat of an enjoyment in reading this little story I've made.

Comments are appreciated but harsh critics are not. (Bows) Please Enjoy.

^~*~^

Thirteen years ago, on this very same winters night. A young girl was sitting in front of her grandmother near a warm fireplace. A stillness was in the air and the child flinched when she heard a loud crackle come out of the smoldering embers in the fire.

"What happened next, grandmother? Did he live?" the small brunette child finally asked after wrapping herself in her blue blanket that covered her pink nightgown she had on.

Slowly, her grandmother looked down at the young girl from her rocking chair and gave her a wrinkled smile, "The stories not finished yet, Stellaluna."

Stellaluna gave a small huff, she was very impatient, but she none the less listened closely to her grandmothers voice as it filled the room.

"_Belle gasped in shock as the beast was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, that quickly transformed him into his original form! A young prince then stood before the puzzled girl, "Belle," the young man told her sweetly, "It's me." _

_The young woman looked at the prince quizzically and slowly reached a hand to touch his hair, but once she looked into the mans blue eyes Belle cried out, "It IS you!" _

_A long kiss was then shared between the two and fireworks thundered across the sky as the spell was washed away from the castle like a wave of water. All the servants had their bodies returned to them from being trapped in objects around the castle. The prince twirled Belle happily in the air as everything returned to once it had been, and soon after that day a wedding was held and Belle and the prince reigned whole heartedly around the land...together._

_The End."_

Stella returned the smile her grandmother was giving her, but a thought then crossed the young child's mind, "Grandmother?"

"Yes, Stellaluna?"

"Why did the prince have to turn into a human? I thought the story was called 'Beauty and the Beast!'"

Stella's grandmother blinked at the girl before revealing a very warm smile coming across her very old wrinkled face, "You," her grandmother continued softly, "would marry the beast?"

"Of course I would!" as the old woman stood up from her spot, "Didn't it say that beauty was to be found **within**? Belle loved the Beast for WHO he was! Not what! "

The little girl then felt a hand rest gently atop of her head and blinked, "What, Grandmother?"

"You're very wise for your age, my dear."

A small red tint came to the girl's cheeks, "Yeah...well," as she looked down at her feet, "I hope one day I can have an adventure like that someday."

The girl's eyes widened a little as her grandmother said to her, "I'm sure you will one day, my precious Stellaluna."

^~*~^ 

Thirteen years later.

"Let's see," came a voice from an old storage closet, "Yep! That should do it!

"Stella!" she heard her mother yell through the door, "Have you labeled all the boxes in there?! The movers will be here soon!"

"Yeah, I'm done, mom!"

As Stella capped her black marker, she then began to lift one of the boxes, but as soon as she got her footing her mother shouted, "THERE HERE!!!"

The young girl sweat dropped at her mothers enthusiastic announcement, "Oh goodie." was all she had to say.

Carefully, she opened the closet door and walked out to the moving van where her mother was ordering them where to place the boxes, "What's in this one, honey?"

Stella looked stupidly at the label she had just written on the box, "Ornaments."

"That goes over in the back row!" her mother ordered the man that had taken the box from her.

Stella felt pity for those poor guys. -_-;

Once she had gone back into the closet. Stella kneeled down to take ahold of the next box.

"STELLA!!!!"

Suddenly, the girl yelped in alarm, as she hit her back against the wooden shelf that had then caused everything to fall on her. I**ncluding** something very heavy that just HAD to land on top of her head.

Stella's mother then rushed into the room to complain about the stupidness of the moving men but paused at the mess, "What are you doing?" she asked her daughter.

"I was getting the boxes." she said painfully rubbing her head, "What's wrong?"

Her mother then crossed her arms and snorted, "Those idiotic men out there!" she hissed, "I can't believe they were the ONLY company I could find!"

Stella rolled her eyes, "I see." as she stood up to brush her blue jeans and black T-shirt, "But we're going to have to make due."

"Yes, I know." her mothers brown eyes flickered, "But I hate incompetent MEN!"

Stella stared at her mother hard, she hated her mothers attitude sometimes. It made her think that she was insulting her father...if he were still alive that is.

Her mothers hair seemed to turn almost black (not the usual brunette color it was), "GAH!" her mother said throwing her arms, "I better just get back there and help those MORONS finish the job CORRECTLY!"

After her mother had stormed out, Stella looked down at the mess and sighed, "Great, now I have to find a box for this crap too."

Stella scanned the area for a spare box when a gold glint caught her eye; kneeling down she uncovered the item under the nick knacks that had fallen over it, "What's this?"

Observing the object, Stella noticed the etched in emblem of a golden phoenix on a blue background in 'what looked like' a miniature shield, "This looks ancient."

"WATCH HOW YOU HANDLE THAT, YOU IDIOT!!!"

The Phoenix almost took a nose-dive as the girl stumbled it out of her hands but caught it, "Sometimes I wish I were deaf,"

^~*~^

"Take a look at our house one last time, Stella!"

The teen sighed, as she glanced out the window of their old tan mini van, "Goodbye, wide open spaces." she whispered to herself.

Her mother then gave the engine some gas as they headed to their new home, and perhaps the greatest adventure Stella had ever been in.

^~*~^

They were almost to the city when Stella's mother pulled into a 'Motel 21'.

"We will give those...movers a chance to unpack our belongings," her mother forced a smile, "Besides no use seeing a new apartment building in the dark."

The teen just shook her head in response, "Whatever."

Stella got out of the car and almost fell to the ground, "Ah!"

"Sitting in a car for to long will make your legs stiff, Stella!"

The teen sighed, as she straightened herself and tried to walk properly, "Thanks for the late warning."

After they unloaded what they wanted for the night. Stella caught sight of the tall skyscrapers and city lights on the horizon, "The city looks peaceful from way out here. To bad it's not."

The two girls then settled into their room for the night. Stella had taken her backpack up with her to make sure no one would steal the treasure she had discovered.

"We'll get up at 8:30 and hopefully be there by 11 or noon." her mother told her as she set the alarm clock, "So get plenty of sleep."

With that, her mother switched off the lights in the room.

Stella glanced at the alarm clock she had next to her (They have two beds in the room) 2:00AM

She moaned silently and faced her back to the clock.

_"I doubt I'm going to sleep much,"_ she thought to herself, _"I'm too awake."_

A thought then crept in the girls mind as she peeked over to her mother that was sound asleep and snoring loudly. Reaching down the girl unzipped her backpack and pulled out the 'Phoenix shield'*, and shining a blue light that was emitted from her cell phone, she observed the slightly heavy object. It had nothing written on the back, so she couldn't figured where it was from.

"Hmmm."

Stella then caught sight of the clock again. 3:30AM

She now let out a quiet moan, "I better TRY and get some sleep."

Quickly, she shut her phone and slid the shield under her pillow and closed her eyes. Soon a silent snore was coming from the slumbering teenager.

^~*~^

(Authors note: This next part is in DREAM SEQUENCE! The BOLD words are from the angry mob guy. Lol. AND the italic is Stella's.)

_The young Brunette soon found herself surrounded in darkness._

_"Where? Where am I?" _

***Young Lass! Have you seen them?!***

_"Seen? Seen who?" _

***THE STONE DEMONS!***

_"Demons? No, I have not seen any!" _

***Make sure you tell us when you do! They need to be destroyed before sunset!***

_"Sunset?" _

***COME ON MEN! KEEP SEARCHING!!!***

_"Who the hell?" _

_Stella staggered along in her weird dream she was figuring came from the old frozen pizza she had eaten before bed. Her Pj's were replaced with an old dress she compared as Esmeralda's from 'Noter Dame', and she could feel that her hair was up in a pony tail of some sort. With a few strands left around her face that showed off her silver hooped earrings. That were also there. _

_"OW!" Stella yelped as she stubbed her toe in some brown shoes that somehow been acquired on her feet, "Whoever said you can't feel pain in a dream was a liar!" _

_Suddenly, the darkness seemed to lighten up a bit to show a cave of some sorts. Without a second thought the girl slowly made her way inside. _

_"Oh thank goodness!" she cried as she spotted a stack of hay in the corner of the cave wall. _

_After she finally reached the stack Stella plopped down in joy against the golden hay, but just as soon as she had sat down, "EEEK!!!" The girl jumped out of the hay and stared in awe at what she'd found, "Eggs?!" _

_Stella continued to stare at the rather large eggs; a smile crept on her lips, "I wonder where their mother is?" _

_The young girl didn't know why but before she knew it. She had cuddled down beside them, "I wonder what kind of bird laid these? I doubt ostriches would live...on second thought...this IS a dream."_

_A loud crack caught the girls attention as she noticed one of the eggs starting to stir, "It's hatching?!" she quickly sat up in awe._

_But what came out of the egg made her gasp in shock. Two brown eyes stared up at her softly along with a gentle coo as it broke free from its shell. _

_"You look like a baby... brown dragon?" she pointed, "With snow white hair?" _

_Stella then jumped again when she heard the footsteps of those men that had questioned her before, "I got to go little one! You be good and stay here and be silent till your mother comes!" _

_The brown gargoyle stared at her for a moment before taking ahold of her skirt and tugging it gently, "Don't....go." _

_"Huh?" _

***DID YOU DESTROY ALL THE STONE STATUES YOU COULD FIND MEN?!!" **

_Stella quickly removed the small clawed hand that had taken hold of her dress, "Stay hidden!" she told him, as she began to cover him in the hay, "Don't make a sound." she placed her finger against his beaked lips to indicate. _

***There's a cave over there, sir!" **

_The young girl felt her heart quicken in her chest, she wasn't sure if these men would harm the baby or not, but she didn't want to take the chance._

***Don't worry, I killed all of them already***

_"Just what are these stone statues there hunting for anyway?" Stella pondered to herself, as she looked back around the cave and froze, "Those...those rocks...! They aren't...they couldn't be..." _

_A loud scream escaped the girls throat as she stared at the horrible scene. _

_*******_

The scream had jolted the girl awake from her nightmare as she found herself back in their hotel room. She sat up and wiped the sweat from her forehead and gasped for air, "Just what kind of nightmare was that?!"

Stella walked into her bathroom and aired her grey tang top and stripped pants, and splashed her face in ice water. "It's 6:00 in the morning." she moaned, "Damn..."

After sipping some ice water in a plastic cup. She slipped back under the covers to rest until it was time for them to hit the road again.

A flash of those brown eyes plagued her thoughts...along with those strange bat-like wings and bronze skin color...and gentle claws hand.

"Why did I have that horrible dream? And what exactly was that baby?"

Stella pondered till she jumped when the alarm went off.

_******** _


	2. Memories

**WOW! Chapter 2! WOOT! I'm on a roll! (^_^;) **

**Anyway, I am hoping I caught a bit of your attention in this story...but only ONE chapter is not enough to grab your FULL attention. **

**So Thank you for reading up this far. (Smiles) ENJOY! **

**%% Eyezra Truthcatcher**

The apartment was on the 11th floor of a rather large building. Her mother was never cheap.

"Here we are!" as the doors were thrown open, "Home sweet home!"

Stella sighed, as she looked around the apartment. 'Anyone, would dream of owning something as fancy as this, except Stella.'

The black leather couches and recliners had there faces turned to a HD flat screen television that was in their wooden 'entertainment center', but what automatically caught the girls attention was that one of the walls was sheer glass!

"My did you get a room with such a large window, mom?" as she flicked the back of her hand at the window, "So you can watch America's most wanted on REAL HD?"

"Ha. Ha." her mother said sarcastically, "Look Stella, I know this hard for you."

The teenager sighed when she felt a lecture coming on.

"But you have to understand. We need money to survive," she rested her hands on Stella's shoulders to face her, "and my job gives use a good amount to live. So when my job moves. WE move."

_"I can't wait till that's no longer a fact,"_ she thought after her mother turned away to unpack. (She's referring to moving out)

^~*~^

Stella walked into her 'dubbed' new room and dropped her suitcases, "Well, at least there's a decent sized window in ONE room." (FYI: There's no windows in the Bathroom. Just for the concerned readers ~_^)

Throwing her backpack on the red comforter that covered her bed. She shoved the dark pink pillows off her bed in disgust, "Ugh, white pillows would match too, yeah know!" she spat like there was someone their to hear her complaints.

A Tv stood on a black dresser that was right across from her bed, "Everything in this house is either Black or white or some other disgusting color." she murmured to herself, as she took hold of the remote and flicked on the Television.

**"In recent reports, another Gargoyle was spotted in downtown Manhattan again last night,"** a reporter named Nancy Winter's announced, as she fumbled through her news reports.

"This city is crazier than I've heard." Stella told herself as she pressed her knees to her chin and listened, "Gargoyles? Please!"

**"Though the gargoyle posed no threat. People still feel it is only a matter of time before these demons attack again." **

Something weird stirred in the young teens stomach at the way Nancy had said the word 'demons' over the screen.

"Still..." she couldn't help but think, "why does that name seem...so familiar?" she whispered under her breath, "Gargoyles."

"Stella!" her mother walked in, "I think we should go out for dinner tonight to celebrate!"

The teen looked at her mother and gave a weak smirk, "You don't know how to use the microwave, do you?"

Her mother had already started to walk out, but Stella heard a quiet answer escape her moms glossy lips, "Not a clue."

^~*~^

Meanwhile that night, in a very familiar part of town up above a police station some gargoyles were awakening from their stone slumber.

"Morning guys," Elisa smiled as the gargoyles approached her, "I hope you guys got a good rest, because we've been up to our necks in criminal investigations and arrests today," the detective sighed, "we need some back up."

"We will help anyway we can, Elisa." Goliath smiled down at her, as they embraced.

Brooklyn's ears lowered a bit as he glanced at the two of them. Being single sucked.

"Hey Brooklyn!"

However, his spirits arose when he saw Angela come walking up to him, "Hi Angela."

Angela smiled at him but suddenly she frowned as she noticed the dark circles around his eyes, "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"Uh," he turned from her a moment, "I just have been having bad dreams lately."

"Bad dreams?" she questioned, as Broadway walked up beside her, "What's been bothering you?"

Brooklyn frowned at Angela's boyfriend sudden appearance, "It's...It's nothing."

"Brooklyn..." she trailed off as the gargoyle walked off.

^~*~^

"Where are we going to go eat at?" Stella asked her mother, after slipping on her jean jacket over the red tight shirt she was wearing and black skirt, "And why did I have to dress up in tights and a skirt for it?"

"I found a cute restaurant up town." her mother slipped a pair of golden earrings on and fluffed her grey fur coat, "And when your in New York," she raised a red nail colored index finger at her daughter, " all decent places have a dress code."

The girl sweat dropped at her mother, as she grabbed the loop of her high heeled shoes, "Damn things!" she whispered so her mom wouldn't hear, "These are going to leave a blister on the top of my feet!" she grunted, as they headed out the door.

*****

"Memories?"

Brooklyn sighed, as Lexington's round eyes widened, "Is it about that girl again?"

The brown gargoyle snorted a little at the way Lex had mentioned, "For the last time! I didn't imagine it! I know I saw a girl in that cave!"

"I believe you," the green gargoyle raised his clawed hands in a surrender, "I just don't understand why she was helping us."

"How should I know?" he growled, "I just know what I had seen."

"Brooklyn." Lexington paused, "I know, it was hard for you. It was hard for all of us...we lost so much that day."

The brown gargoyle stared out at the city walls and gritted his sharp teeth, "Not as much as we lost had lost at..." he trailed off as a low growl emerged from within him, "Sometimes I really wonder why we save these humans."

Lexington then rested a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go scope out the city," he told him, "It'll help you relax."

"I guess."

As the two spread there wings out to prepare for their glide. A flash of the girls face crossed Brooklyn's mind and he closed his eyes as he thought of her gentle words, _"I got to go little one! You be good and stay here and be silent till your mother comes!" _

A scream then plagued his ears as re-opened his eyes, "Here we go again."

**How am I doing??? Review please!!!! . **


	3. A Familiar Face

**Thank you Snow Wolf Alpha for your review! I've been so nerve-racked! (.) But you helped me a lot! ^_^ **

**Okay, chapter 3! Yay! **

Stella looked over the menu at the 'Rose Petal Cafe' everything looked expensive! Even the cheese sticks! 

"Decide what you want?" she heard her mother ask, "No not yet."

There was a quiet atmosphere around the two of them before her mother announced bluntly, "I think you should start dating."

Everyone in the restaurant stared at the teenager that started to choke after sipping her soda, "Wh-What?! Where did THAT come from?"

"I'm serious, Stella," her mother said, as she rested her elbows on the table, "You're 19 years old. I think it's time for you to start finding someone that makes you happy."

The girl was about to say something when the waitress walked up to them, "Are you two gals all set to order?"

Stella's mother and her quickly gave off their orders, and after the waitress had jotted them all down and left. Her mother continued the conversation, "I think you're plenty old enough now to know true love."

"Dad would've been happy his little girl had remained single this long and possibly longer."

Stella noticed the corner of her mothers lip twitch in made mention of him, but she didn't care. It annoyed her when she was nagged about finding a guy.

"All okay over here?" a black waiter asked them, as she scanned their table, "Any refills?"

"I'll take another soda please." the waiter took the glass from the table, but it slipped from her grasp and the cup landed on Stella's foot causing it to splatter on her leg.

"Oh my.." the waiter trailed off, "I'm soo sorry!"

Stella gave the waiter a smile as she assured her it was fine, but the waiter quickly ran back to grab napkins for her to use. The young girl took the offered white napkins and dabbed her black tights to get most of the sticky substance off. As she did this Stella tapped her toe on her foot...it hurt?

"That's weird." she thought, "The glass didn't land any where near it! and I didn't notice a bruise when I slipped on the tights?"

"Are you alright?"

Stella snapped back from her thoughts and sat back up in her chair, "Yeah, it'll dry."

The rest of their dinner just remained in silence until they heard a loud rummble of thunder from outside, "Perfect."

^~*~^

"TAXI!"

Stella tightened the collar of her jacket around her neck as she watched her mother call down a cab, "I wish we would've watched the weather channel before we left."

A yellow cab then pulled in front of them and the two soaked women quickly got in, "Where to ma'am?"

"The apartment building just around the block."

"Sure thing."

The blue eyed teen glanced out the backseat window to watch the rain, "I suppose your right mom."

"Huh?"

"I should try to find someone for me."

A glimmering pair of brown eyes shined at her in delight, "You mean it?!!"

"Yeah," Stella sweat dropped at the imaginary sparkles she could see radiating out of her mother, "I will try."

Both girls then flung forward in their seats as the taxi driver had slammed the breaks, "What the bloody hell?!"

"What's wrong?" her mother asked the driver after she recovered, "Is their an accident?"

"Some stupid kid just ran in front of the street!" the cab driver cussed under his breath, "That could've been bad for my car if I'd have hit that bas-"

Suddenly something heavy had landed on the front end of the taxi causing it to shift, "AHHH!" the cab driver cried, as two burning white eyes glared into the taxi.

Stella felt her heart race as her mother grabbed her into a protective embrace, "What is that thing?!"

^~*~^

Brooklyn and Lex had spotted a mugging in progress while following the scream. One of the crooks had taken off on foot leaving his buddies behind.

"Coward."

"I can take care of these guys!" Lex yelled, as he dog piled the thugs, "You go after him!"

"I'm sure it won't be the last time we see that-"

"He's got a gun, Brooklyn!"

The brown gargoyle turned his beak to the crook to see a shot gun flashing in his hand, "Alright, I'm on it."

It wasn't unusual when the speedy gunslinger decided to ditch whatever the heck was chasing him in full traffic, he spotted a taxi cab closing in on his attempt of escape so he leaped over he hood off the car.

The taxi slammed it's brakes as did other cars who had also had a close encounter with the punk.

"Damn idiot!"

"Watch it, ya moron!"

Were yelled out at the thug from angry drivers that had stopped.

Brooklyn couldn't keep up with the damn kid and how could he? Rain was getting in his eyes and it was hard to follow a fricking blurry object!

"Dammit!" the gargoyle cursed, as he decided to do something desperate, "Goliath's not going to be happy if he finds out...but I can't let that maniac hurt anybody either or he'll KILL ME!"

Without a second thought. The Gargoyle made a mad dash into the traffic running on hands and feet like a hound, "It's a good thing the traffics still stunned."

He jumped and swerved through the cars when his ears perked up at hearing a sound other then screeching tires and crude remarks, "Was that...a gunshot?!"

The gargoyle flared up after he heard it the second time, "Damn! Damn! DAMN!"

Jumping on top of a yellow taxi he strained his ears and glanced around madly for the running lunatic.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

Brooklyn snarled at the taxi driver that screamed at him. This was NOT what he needed right now.

The gargoyle was thinking of cracking the mans window with his fist so the driver didn't have to look at the hideous creature that was sitting on his car.

"What is that thing?!"

_"Thing?! I'm a thing now?!"_ he thought bitterly, as he shot a look past the driver to the woman who was holding her daughter. _"No. It...It can't be!" _

A wave of memories then flashed through the young gargoyles mind as he stared at the teenager.

"Are you?"

BANG!

**You can expect another chapter on Monday! ^_^ **

**I know the suspense is killing you...but good things happen to those who wait! (Gets hit with a shoe) OW! **

**Stella's mother: Please read and review! (winks) And give me a call if you're interested in dating my daughter! **

**Stella: MOTHER!!! **

**Author: Oi. -_-;**


	4. Phoenix What?

**As promised! Here is chapter four! Enjoy!! **

Brooklyn's ears shot up at the blast, "Oh no!"

Quickly, he jumped off the car and continued his sprint through the traffic.

Stella watched the gargoyle bolt off the hood and her mind cried out, _"It couldn't be! It just can't be! That was just some messed up-"_

_*****_

"-nightmare."

Brooklyn ran faster then he ever had in his life! He followed the screams and pleas that led him near Central Park.

Everything seemed to slow down and freeze when the gargoyle senses picked up a strong scent of blood, "Shit!"

It wasn't long before he found himself standing at the source, "Damn it all!" he clenched his claws into fists, as he looked around for the armed man. But he was long gone.

"EEKKK!!!!!"

Brooklyn turned his head to a woman screaming at him, "It's the monster!"

A dangerous snarl appeared across his lips as he spread his wings and took off into the air.

_"Sometimes I really wonder why we help these humans."_

^~*~^

The taxi cab had finally made it to their building, "Never again!" her mother announced after paying the shaken driver, "I'm reading the manual for that damn microwave TONIGHT!"

"I have no problems with that." Stella agreed after they reached their floor on the elevator.

"I'm taking a shower first!" her mother announced after taking off her dripping wet fur jacket, "then I'm going to read the manual."

Stella watched her mother head towards the bathroom, "What a night." she told herself as she walked into her room and turned on her TV.

She began to change into her pajama's when she froze at the familiar voice of Nancy Winter's voice echo in the room.

**"And this just in, two men have been found dead near central park 'after what appears to be' from a deadly mugging."**

Stella listened as they switched to another reporter who was standing right outside of Central Park.

**"This is Reggie Nelson, and as you can see behind me," **as he pointed to the Ambulances and Police vehicles,** "their is quite a Commotion down here from a recent murder."**

The now dressed teen sat on her bed and watched the News report silently.

**"Witnesses say they had spotted a man with the gun as he ran out in traffic and had later apparently shot and killed two innocent civilians!" **

Stella felt her body go cold, _"Was that what __**he**__ was looking for?"_ as her blue eyes flickered at the memory of the gargoyles fiery white eyes, _"He seemed to be chasing __**something**__." _

A stir of panic then got caught in the girls throat, _"I...I hope he didn't get shot."_

**"Police have yet to find the culprit but may have found a lead," **as he read his recent report, **"after his gang members had been arrested some have been cooperating with the authorities and the police feel they will have him soon. Which is good news for the victims families." **

"That'll lighten up their sentence." she sighed to herself, reaching for the remote, "Then they'll finish what their 'leader' started."

**"But unfortunately this happens a lot in New York,"** Reggie continued unfazed by the girl holding the remote, **"But what really surprised this news caster was the fact that a GARGOYLE was sighted at the scene!" **

*Thunk* Came the sound of the remote hitting the ground as it slipped out of the girls hand, _"That was him! He was trying to catch the guy!"_

An anger started to rise in the girl, as Reggie started listing off all the insane possibilities of the Gargoyle being the cause of the murder.

**"I mean think about it folks! Creatures don't belong here-"**

Stella hit the 'power' button on the remote and bit her lip, "What a bunch of crap!"

"You alright, honey?" her mother came in wearing nothing but a white robe and a towel in her hair, "I heard yelling."

"I'm fine." she lied, "I found out the man who ran in front of our taxi killed two people JUST NOW!"

Stella's mother sighed, she understood what her daughter was feeling, "Don't get too worked up. I'm sure they'll put that man behind bars."

_"That's NOT the point!" _she thought to herself, "I just...am annoyed that this city doesn't seem to care about life."

Stella's mother blinked as her daughter continued, "They seem all excited when they announce someone's been killed on the streets."

"This is New York."

"I know."

Her mother stared at her a moment, "Get some sleep, Stella." as she flicked off the lights, "I'm right next door if you need me."

Stella waited till her mother had gone back into her room, "I hope he's okay."

Suddenly, the girl reached down and took out the Phoenix shield and stared at it, _"What are you? A fortune cookie?" _she asked the golden Phoenix that shimmered at her,_ "How is it that I meet something out of science fiction when I found you? And that dream! I know that gargoyle was __**exactly**__ like that baby! Besides being older." _

She stared at the shield, "I'm going crazy! There is no way this shield has any power!"

_**"You shouldn't doubt magic, Stellaluna." **_

Stella's eyes grew wide as she darted her head back and forth around the room, "Who? Who's there? C'mon whose messing with my sanity NOW?"

A familiar chuckle echoed in her brain, "Grand...GRANDMOTHER?!"

_**"HUSH! Do you want your mother to hear you?" **_

Stella blinked then sweat dropped, "Uh, all she'd see is her psycho daughter having a conversation with her dead relative in her mind."

_**"Exactly! So shush! I have something to tell you." **_

"What?"

A small pause came to her grandmother before she continued.

_**"That shield you now have in your possession is called the Phoenix Gate." **_

"The Phoenix Gate?" she stared at the shield, "Okay, so what's it do?"

_**"So impaitent! You haven't changed much have you?" **_

"Well let's see...I was 8 when you died. So yeah not really."

A sigh was her response.

_**"You're so much like my son. Now listen! The Phoenix Gate is a very powerful talisman! You must NEVER let anyone have it! Especially, the one named Puck and the Children Of Oberlin."**_

Stella formed a confused look, "Children Of Oberlin?" she blinked, "Puck? Isn't that what they use in Hockey?"

_**"Focus!" **_

"Okay!"

_**"I was only able to show you a smudge of what the Phoenix Gate can do. It was risky...but you performed perfectly." **_

"Wait! You used the gate? When?"

_**"The other night when you were sleeping." **_

This is when the teenagers jaw dropped, "You mean-That dream was from you?!"

_**"It wasn't a dream, Stellaluna. It was real." **_

"Ha! Yeah right! Do you expect me to believe that I ACTUALLY waltzed through time and met that baby gargoyle? Next, I suppose you're going to tell me he's my future husband!"

_**"JUST SHUT UP AND DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD, YOUNG LADY!!!" **_

"Yes, grandmother!" Stella coward at her grandmothers bellow, "I will do as you say...." she paused, "What DID you say?"

_**"Listen carefully...." **_

_**As promised! A new Chappy by Monday! ::Gets smacked by Stella:: **_

_**IT'S MONDAY NIGHT!! Everyone's done reading stories!!**_

_**Please forgive me! This Chapter was HARD! And the proof reading and spell check and more proof reading. (Falls over from exhaustion) **_

_**I will get more chapters up before-**_

_**Stella: AHEM! **_

_**Before to long. (-_-;) **_

_**Thank you all!!!! **_

_**Stella: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! *Whispers* She's desperate. **_

_**Eyezra T: . **_ __


	5. Maggie

**Yay! Another chapter! ** **Just a little FYI: Stella has a small flashback in her mind. The words she speaks WERE to her grandmother. She's just recalling them in her mind. **

**Oh, and I just have to admit that I LOVE sound affects...ENJOY! **

Stella awoke to a headache as she slowly arose out of bed and changed into her outfit for the day. Which was a pair of blue jeans and a black jacket over a white shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall and flicked her blonde stripped hair, "What a night."

"You sleep well, Stella?"

Stella sat down with her bowl of cereal and sighed, "Yeah." she lied,_ "If you call talking to the dead relaxing." _

She glanced up at her mother who was reading the paper and noticed a picture of a gargoyle on the cover, "So I'm still stuck in this crazy dream of Gargoyles and dead grandmothers." she sighed as another spoonful of 'Lucky Charms' entered her mouth.

Stella had acted weird last night. Things were happening too fast for her to keep up with. I mean, Gargoyles? Ghosts? And now finding out that she has some sort of time traveling device!

"-are you planning to do?"

Stella glanced back up at her mother, "What?"

Her mother sighed at her daughters lack of concentration, "I asked you, what are you planning to do today?"

The teen suddenly realized today was her mothers first day at work, "Uhh, I'm not sure yet."

"When does your classes start at that college you applied for?"

"Not till summer ends."

"You could look around for a job or a hobby?"

Stella looked away from her mother as she thought for a moment, "Actually, I think I'm going to take a stroll around this city. Just to see what's here."

"Are you sure you want to do that alone?" her mother asked worriedly.

"I have my phone and I didn't take two years of self-defense for nothing!" she flexed her arm, "I'm a tough target."

Her mother sighed at her confidence, "Just be safe."

^~*~^

Stella leaned against the Subway window and watched the lights of the tunnel splash against her, _"__**Listen carefully, Stellaluna."**_ as her grandmothers words replayed themselves in her mind, _"__**You must never hand the gate to anyone. I know this is very overwhelming...but I know you can handle it."**_

_"I don't think I can handle this alone."_ Stella thought to herself as she glanced down at her backpack.

_**"You won't be alone...will help you."**_

_"Who?"_

A flash of fear then arose in the girl as she recalled her grandmothers voice fading from her mind. Suddenly, Stella felt herself jolt out of her thoughts as the doors to the train opened.

"I really need to stop spacing." she told herself, as she stepped of the train and climbed up the stairs.

Stella stared at all the building that were tightly compressed together like towering walls, "Wow, this cities Gia-normous!*" (A mixture of Gigantic and Enormous)

She twirled around slowly as her eyes scoped the area, "I wonder if GPS was invented here."

Quickly, the young girl followed the crowd in the streets and soon became blended in through the mass amounts of people. She decided to eat at a small MD that was on every corner and street she turned too.

_"Their clown scares me,"_ Stella thought to herself, as she sat near the large statue on the bench to eat her meal.

"Hey baby, don't you know it's dangerous to be walking around like that?"

Stella looked down at her clothes before looking at the man who had said that, "Huh?"

Her blue eyes then spotted 'what must be a girl' hidden under a black cloak surrounded by two thuds. She rolled her eyes at their heavy clothes and the outrageous piercing they had on them.

The girl in the cloak started to back away from the two men trying to make a hasty retreat, but a hand reached to snatch the cloak off.

"Come on! Let's see what you got under there!"

*WHACK*

The thug then became acquainted with a Happy Meal box, "Hey!" Stella yelled, "Leave her alone!"

An imprint of 'I'm lovin it' was plastered on the mans cheek as his buddy picked him up off the ground, "Ya' got a problem, bitch?"

Stella felt a vein pop on her forehead at the rude name, "What you call me?"

The two thugs then ignored the cloaked figure and instead went after Stella, who had prepared herself in a stance. The 'I'm lovin it' man took a swing at her that she quickly dodged and returned an elbow to his stomach.

"OW!"

His buddy then whipped out a knife that Stella easily avoided by jumping back at the wild slashes he was making in the air, "You guys aren't very good at being punks, are you?"

"Hold still!!" the man yelled in frustration.

"I've got her!" Stella then spun around at the second man only to watch in surprise as the cloaked girl kicked him out of the way.

"T-Thanks!" she told the figure as she turned her attention back to his friend, "Huh?"

All was left was a doted outline of what USE to be there. Stella put her hands on her hips and snorted, "Coward!"

The man who had been left behind made a sudden haste into the crowds to be saved from another beating.

Stella sighed as she walked back over to the bench to grab her backpack, "I swear this city..." she trailed off after hearing a gentle voice enter her ears.

"Thank you."

Stella turned to see the cloaked woman standing before her, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," she told the lady as she swung her back-pack over her shoulder, "just got here a few days ago."

"I thought so," the cloaked figure nodded, "not very many people would help a stranger."

Stella stared at the cloaked woman a moment before letting a smirk cross her lips, "Stella 'Rena' Talore!" as she reached out a hand, "And you?"

There was a pause between them as Stella felt like the woman was hesitant on taking her offered hand. So she withdrew it back to her side, "It's okay."

She gave the cloaked woman a warm smile, "It's not easy to know who's good and who isn't in this city."

Stella gave her a small wave as she was about to head back on her 'journey' across the city. When she heard the woman call her back by saying.

"My name is Maggie."

Stella looked at the woman in surprise before grinning, "Nice to meet you."

**I have always liked Maggie! And it looks like I've made it to another chapter too! *Does a dance* I'm really hoping I have a few of you hooked on this! **

***Gives a fist in the air* I will do my best! **

**And don't worry! Stella will meet the clan soon! I PROMISE NOT TOO MUCH LONGER!!! **

**'I'm Lovin' it' man: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! AND GET ME THE POLICE!!! **

**Stella and Eyezra: *Hide baseball bats behind back* WIMP!!! **


	6. Making a friend

**This chapter was a blast! I really wanted to have a scene like this in my story! ^_^**

**ENJOY!**

**~Eyezra**

_"I don't believe this!" _Maggie thought to herself, _"A human girl who is actually enjoying my company?!!"_

"So what part of Manhattan do you live in, Maggie?" Stella asked, as they both were now sitting together on the MD bench.

Maggie took a sip from her soda that Stella had bought her, "I live in the subway."

"On a train?"

"No in the tunnels."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"The tunnels are abandoned where I live."

"Ah."

Maggie couldn't believe this girl. She was not even disgusted that she was sharing a meal with a 'what humans would think' a filthy homeless woman.

"I live up in an apartment." Stella told her, "My mom makes a decent living for us."

"What about your father?"

Stella looked away from her a moment, "He's dead."

Maggie regretted her asking. She had just met this girl and already she seemed to have stepped over the boundary.

"So what were looking for?" Stella asked her warmly, "Before those punks bugged you?"

Stella couldn't see it. But a blush crossed Maggie's face, "I...uh...was just taking a stroll around."

"Oh?" she didn't buy it, but figured she wouldn't butt in, "I am too."

Maggie looked at her and Stella noticed she had gold eyes, _"For a minute. I thought I was staring at a cat." _

Stella shook the thought from her mind, "Well, since we are both just scouting around, why don't we scope the city together?"

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked a little stunned by the offer, "I mean..."

"I think it'll be fun." Stella told her.

Normally, Maggie would decline the offer but Stella seemed different then any other human she had met. It took the people in the Labyrinth a while to adjust to her looks...

_"My looks,"_ she thought bitterly, as she clenched her cloak tighter to her face, _"Maybe this wasn't such a good-"_

"Hey Maggie!"

She looked up at Stella who was pointing excitedly at a window, "There having a 50% sale in this Wet Deal store!"

Maggie felt a rise of panic stir in her as she noticed it was a clothing store!

"I...I can't!" she stuttered as she started to back away.

"Don't worry, Maggie," Stella whispered to her, "just pick what you want. You don't have to try it on if you wish not too."

"But my outfit..." she looked at her cloak.

"If you get to uncomfortable we will leave. I promise."

^~*~^

Luckily, when they walked in the store was pretty empty of customers.

"Welcome!" came an older man from across the counter.

Maggie buried her head a little farther in the cloak to avoid being discovered.

"I need another skirt," Stella mumbled to herself, "and possibly a few new shirts."

She glanced over at Maggie who was staring longingly at an outfit that was being advertised for customers walking by. It was a aqua green frilly shirt that had a black silk belt that strapped around the stomach Japanese style with an open cut located at the back just above the silk. The outfit was completed with a storm cloud-grey skirt that had a silver belt wrapped around it.

"She a friend of yours?"

Stella jumped at the store clerks sudden appearance behind her, "Uh..."

"She's been here before." he told her, "I've spotted her standing outside here staring at that same outfit."

"Oh?"

"This is the first time I've ever had her WALK in to my shop."

Stella looked at store clerk then back at Maggie, "Do you know what sizes that outfit comes in?"

Maggie glanced back at Stella and noticed she was making a purchase but when she saw what it was. She ran over to them, "No Stella!"

Stella looked at Maggie and then back at the clerk, "What? I'm just buying this outfit for myself." she lied to her poorly.

"I don't want it."

"Really?" Stella said as she laid her back-pack on the counter and opened it to find her wallet, "Because I think you do."

"No! I-" Maggie then caught a glimpse of something hidden in Stella's bag, "Is that?"

Stella quickly zipped up her back-pack and opened her wallet, "What?"

Suddenly, the clerk found money on his counter but no customer as the teen was dragged into the dressing room, "Hey! What's wrong?"

They stood outside the changing stalls as Maggie stared hard at her through the cloak, "Where did you get that talisman in your bag?"

Stella stared at her in disbelief, "You-You know what it is?"

"It's the Phoenix Gate."

Stella then stared hard at the cloaked woman, "Are you, by chance, one of the children of Oberlin?"

Maggie ignored her question, "Do you know of the Gargoyles?"

The teen blinked at her, "I have seen them but-"

Maggie then whipped the black cloak off her to show Stella her true 'self' as her blonde hair rested down on her shoulders over her green suit and brown belt she had strapped tightly on her waist. She pointed a clawed finger at the girl that had cloth matching her outfit around her wrist and arm. Maggie had two dark brown bat like wings that stretched from behind her back.

Stella stood stunned at the cat gargoyle, "Oh wow." she gasped, "I thought gargoyles went stone after-"

"I am NOT a real gargoyle." Maggie announced with a tint of venom, "I use to be human...till I was taken to a lab and experimented on."

Stella couldn't believe what she had heard,_ "Experiments?"_ she thought seriously, but Maggie quickly snapped her thoughts back.

"Now, tell me Stella," the gargoyle frightened Stella a bit when her pupils turned to slits, "How did you get that talisman?"

Stella was about to answer when she heard footsteps heading into the room. Without thinking she shoved Maggie back and ran over to the entrance where she saw the old Clerk looking at her in concern, "All okay, miss?"

"Ah!" she laughed weakly, "Yeah! My friend wanted to try on the outfit to make sure it fit before we left."

The old man raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, well. When I saw her snatch you like that I thought-"

"Oh no! Everything's fine!"

"Alright." an old wrinkly hand was then stretched out to her, "Your change."

"Keep it." Stella told him warmly, "I'm sorry we worried you."

The Clerk stared at her a moment as his light blue eyes moistened, "Not a problem. You take care young lady."

^~*~^

Once the Clerk walked back to his stand. Stella glanced back at Maggie who was dumbfounded at what she had done, "Why did you protect me?" Maggie asked a little harshly.

"Well, isn't that what friends do?"

Maggie blushed slightly at being called 'friend'.

"I suppose."

**This one is a little longer! *Whew!* **

**I had a fun time writing it! I'm sure you are wondering why Maggie was roaming around town...well you'll find out next!!! And an encounter is going to happen!! See ya in Chapter 7!**

**Old Clerk: Please Read and Review. **


	7. The Labyrinth

**Okay! This was a BIG chapter! I had to research some of the old characters. (which meant I had to watch Gargoyles) Such a punishment! LOL! ^_^**

**Anyway, thank you for sticking with me THIS long! I so far have a had a blast writing this story! **

**FYI: I have noticed that Maggie addresses Talon by his human name 'Derek'. But I think that when she's talking with Stella she should use his gargoyle name. ^_^; **

**It makes sense to me.**

**ENJOY!!!**

Stella and Maggie made there way out of the store after she grabbed her purchase and back-pack, "Come again!" the old man grinned at them. (Maggie had her cloak back on)

"I'm sure we will."

Maggie quickly took hold of the girls wrist as they exited the store, "We need to go somewhere so I can ask you how you came in possession of the-"

"I found it up in the attic of my old home." Stella told her as she was pulled through the crowds, "I just found out what it ACTUALLY was last night!"

"Who told you?"

"uhhh..." Stella didn't want to confess she had talked to a ghost, "My grandmother told me."

"Where is she?"

That was a question Stella couldn't lie too, "She's dead."

Maggie stopped dead in her tracks almost making Stella run into the back of her.

"What?"

"I think her spirit came to me and told me of the gate."

Stella waited for Maggie to laugh at her but nothing came, "I see." was all she said.

Stella thought a moment before asking, "Why did you ask me if I knew the gargoyles?"

Maggie was silent a moment till they reached the staircase that lead to the Subway, "Because the last person who had the talisman was a gargoyle."

"Are you taking me to them now?"

"No. I'm taking you to the Labyrinth."

"The what now?"

"My home."

"Oh."

^~*~^

The tunnels were huge and the teen kept straining her ears and constantly looking behind her for-

"Don't worry," Maggie told her, "we are in the abandon area now."

Maggie had taken off her cloak again and rested it on her arm to carry.

"Is there more..." she trailed off as she searched for the right words, "humans like you?"

"Only Talon, Claw, and Fang. The rest are homeless folk we knew when we were human."

Stella felt a small sting in her heart. It must really hurt to see something you USE to or WANT to be again.

"Why am I visiting your home? I mean-"

"Talon has a sister that can take you to meet the Gargoyles."

"But why can't you take me?"

"Listen Stella," Maggie said as she turned to her, "the Phoenix Gate is very powerful and even though I don't know much of what it does. It doesn't take a genies to know that you need to be protected."

"By the Gargoyles?"

"Yes," she told her, "But until they awake I'm sure we can take there place during the day."

Stella then heard her phone go off in her pocket, "Crap!" she said as she quickly reached down and stopped the ringtone by answering the phone, "Hello?"

Static was all she heard for a moment till her mothers voice reached through the receiver, "Stella? Where are you?"

"Hi mom! " she said a little to happily, "I'm fine. I just got caught up in the sites that I missed time!"

"Well I want you home before dark!" her mother ordered, "I don't want anything to happen-"

"I met a friend that's going to my college!" Stella quickly lied, "and-"

"Ooooh!" she heard her mother coo in delight, "Is he cute?"

"Um." Stella sweat dropped, "Yeah I guess." she hoped Maggie wasn't able to hear what they were talking about.

"Alright, I want you home BEFORE midnight! Understand?"

Stella glanced at the time on her phone. 4:33PM

"Okay." she told her.

"Make sure you tell him you're single!"

"Bye Mother!" Stella growled as she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked at Stella's frazzled hair.

"Nothing." she quickly fixed herself, "I'm supposed to be home before midnight."

^~*~^

Stella finally made it to the Labyrinth. Which was exactly like Maggie had described her home to be.

She glanced around at the wide masses of ragged clothes that were weaved around the tunnel like a web.

"Wait here," Maggie told her, "I will explain to Talon what is going on..."

"Hey!" Stella said as she noticed a grey cat gargoyle that was locked in some sort of casket, "Why is he-?"

"That's Fang," she answered with distaste, "don't go near him. He recently tried to take over this place by force."

"Let me guess," Stella said with a shrug, "he wanted to be King?"

"Yes, but Brooklyn and his clan were able to stop him from succeeding."

"Brooklyn?"

"He's one of the gargoyles."

"Are any others named after famous places in New York?"

"Maggie!"

Both girls flinched as a deep voice echoed through the tunnel. Stella looked over Maggie's shoulder to see a black male gargoyle that looked like a panther.

"Talon." Maggie addressed him with a tint of affection, "This is-"

"Where have you been?" he ignored the introduction and looked at Maggie. Stella quickly took notice to the store bag THEY had gotten and hid it behind her back.

"I...I went out." she said glancing away from his piercing yellow eyes.

"Out where? You left so suddenly after I-"

"I can take care of myself, Talon! I don't need your constant-"

"My constant what?!" he bellowed.

"Protection!"

Stella watched the two argue like a- The teen then easily figured why Maggie had been roaming around 'up top'.

"Um, if I can interrupt!" she talked loudly over them but was only ignored again.

_"I'm grateful I'm single,"_ Stella thought to herself, as she glanced around all the 'eyes' that were watching the scene.

"Do they ALWAYS do this?" she asked an older fellow after leaving the two.

"You'd be correct."

"Great." she said sarcastically, "I'm going to be bored for awhile then."

The man chuckled at her, "What brings you here to the Labyrinth?"

"I'm-" Stella thought a moment, "I'm here as a friend of Maggie's."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she and I met this morning and she wanted me to meet the others."

"Pretty amazing, huh?" he folded his arms at her, "Meeting gargoyles and all?"

"It's interesting. I'll say that." she smiled, "I just arrived here a few days ago."

"From where?"

"Ohio."

The man whistled as a response, "That's a REALLY big change!"

"You're telling me!"

Suddenly, Stella felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped a bit, "Huh?" she turned to see Talon staring down at her.

"We need to talk." he said more of a command then a request.

"Um, Okay."

^~*~^

Things seemed to finally go slow for the detective Elisa Maza, "Feels good to just relax and drink coffee, ain't it detective?" asked a black officer.

"You got that right." she smiled at him, "Matt was even able to take ask for an early release."

"I'm glad he did" The officer nodded, "He's been hauling butt these past few days."

"I know."

Elisa then became startled as her cell phone started to buzz in the front pocket of her red jacket, "Hello?"

"Elisa?" came a voice that made the detectives eyes widen in surprise, "Derek?"

She glanced at the black cop that was watching her, "Excuse me, I have an important call."

"No problem, detective." the officer said dismissing himself from her.

"Derek? Is something wrong? You never-"

"Maggie went up to the surface world," he spoke quietly, "she found a teenage girl that has something Goliath might want to see."

"What?"

"I can't explain now." he said sternly, "Just bring Goliath and the others down to the Labyrinth tonight."

"Alright Derek," she told him, "I will."

Elisa hung up her phone and sighed, "And here I thought today was going to be relaxing."

^~*~^

Meanwhile, Mr Xantato's sat in his office chair resting his chin on his fist, "Find anything Owen?"

His blonde haired bodyguard fixed his glasses nervously, "I'm afraid not, Mr Xanato's. My other half has not been able to trace the source of the disturbance he felt a few days ago."

"Does he still suspect that it was from _that_?"

"Yes." Owen replied straightening his form, "He's also knows that someone else is looking for it also."

A devilish smile then crossed the millionaires face, "Then we will just have to beat **her** to it then, won't we?"

"Yes sir."

**YIPEEE! I got the BIG parts done! Now comes the FUN part!!! **


	8. Demona

**::Falls on knees:: OMG! Puppies are SOO much work! . I have developed a new talent in puppy clean-up. T_T **

**But...Angelle's too adorable for me not to love her!**

**Anyway, I have decided to try a new writing program for this story. THIS IS ALL NEW TO ME!! **

**I hope, hope, hope, HOPE that this is a LOT better to read! **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! **

**LAST thing I want are people to not read this because of poor spacing. ;_; **

**Thanks to all who waited for this chappy! **

**~Eyezra **

Stella fiddled with her hair nervously after Talon/Derek told her of his recent phone call to the detective, 'Guess I'm going to get everything over with in ONE night.'

The thought of that made the young girls stomach do summersaults.

"Miss Stella?" her eyes rested down at one of the children she had just recently befriended, "Do you like games?"

^~*~^

"One...two...three..." Stella counted allowed as she covered her eyes.

Meanwhile, the three children that were playing including the girl who had asked Stella to play all hid in different directions. The young girl known as Raye was orphaned at a young age and seemed to warm up to their new visiter i the labyrinth. Stella was happy somebody wanted to do something besides ignore her. Maggie and Derek had done nothing but have their petty arguments and Claw was not very talkative. (Still doesn't understand he's mute)

Stella's ears could pick up the bustling footsteps that were scurrying around the tunnels and easily pin-pointed a few directions she should check on, "Ready or not! Here I come!"

A few snickers could be heard as the teenager looked around for them, "Better keep quiet if you want me to-"

"AIIIEE!!!!" Stella spun her head around so fast she almost got whiplash, "RAYE?!"

All of the children came to Stella's side whimpering and asking what's happening, "Go back to the Labyrinth!" Stella commanded.

"No way!" a blonde boy with a red cap yelled, "I'm not afraid!"

"Dante!" Stella snipped at him before kneeling down to eye-level, "I need you to guide these...kids back to their families and get help." she then gave him a very warm smile, "I need a brave young man like you to do this job."

The boy slowly nodded his head and quickly turned from her and yelled to the rest of his friends to follow him.

Stella watched them leave before running over to where she heard Raye scream, "Raye! Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Stella felt her body go cold as she heard another scream from the child, "RAYE!!!" she waste no time in racing towards the direction of her scream. 'Please let her be okay!'

A faint sound of whimpering started to fill her ears, "Raye?" she then finally got the response she was desperately trying to hear, "Miss Stella?"

Stella quickly kneeled beside the child with tear stained green eyes, "What happened?"

Something wasn't right. Stella felt like someone was watching her intensively but she tried to ignore it.

"Did you fall?"

Raye was shaking like she was in below frozen temperatures, "Raye?"

Stella looked at the girl with worry. Something was really wrong.

That's when she noticed the girls eyes were fixated on something in front of them in the shadows. A bunch of sounds then bellowed through her brain. A swish noise. Raye's screaming cry. A sudden feeling of intense pain. A sick crack of bones. And finally nothing.

^~*~^

"What?" Maggie and Talon both said in unison at Dante's message.

"Raye and Stella need help!"

"Who?"

Talon and Maggie both grew wide eyed at the sudden appearance of their old friends. Elisa quickly ran over and embraced her brother with tears stinging her eyes. Goliath however re-asked the question.

"Who are you talking about?"

"It appears the girl I had mentioned and one of our (citizens?) a child is in trouble."

"Where were they last seen?" Goliath asked his bulk figure outstanding the rest.

"In the tunnels." Maggie answered feeling anxious, "The children told us that Stella made them to leave when Raye screamed."

Goliath and the others didn't need to ask who was who since it was easy to figure, "We must find them."

"Should we split up?" Broadway asked looking at their leader.

"Or we could ask Dante where he walked back from?" Lexington added in a technical way.

Brooklyn watched everyone talking of what they should do. It made him a little irritated but he knew a plan needed to be decided to help the girls.

Suddenly, the gargoyles eyes widened as he spotted a child running out of the tunnels in a sheer panic without a second thought he ran over to the child, "Are you-?" he didn't have time to finish when the young girl looked up at him with tears steaming down her cheeks, "Please! You have to save her!"

Something inside Brooklyn started to slowly roar to life but he quickly shook away his temper worrying it's affect would frighten the child, "What happened?"

^~*~^

'What the hell just hit me?' as Stella slowly forced her eyes open all she could see was double.

"Human."

Stella heard a very heavy woman's voice echo in her mind. She tried to pin point the source but all she could make out was a bunch of red dots swirling around in her field of vision.

"You have something I want."

Stella tried again to focus on the figure but the sudden intense head-ache made her stop trying, "Have we met?"

Suddenly, a clawed hand reached for the girl by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. Stella let out a gasp of pain and tried to struggle from the woman's no, gargoyle's grip.

'I take that as a yes!' Stella thought with slight humor, as the gargoyles red eyes finally came into focus.

"Give me the talisman!" the woman hissed at her, "Now!"

Stella could feel the oxygen she needed starting to become harder to get, "I...I don't have it! I gave it away!" again her vision became blurry and she felt like sleeping.

'Not good!' she thought with gritted teeth, 'I'm going to pass out!!'

"Put her down, Demona!"

Both girls turned their attention to the newly arrived figure, "Brooklyn!" Demona's eyes then got brighter in rage, "Back off! The humans mine!"

Stella tried to get a better look at Brooklyn but the lack of oxygen and possible broken bones made it difficult. What she did notice was his glowing white eyes that got brighter every time this she-gargoyle named Demona refused.

"I'm not going to ask again."

An evil laugh was then echoing in the tunnel, "Really now, Brooklyn." she chuckled slightly, "Do really think YOU can take me?"

Stella wasn't sure what was the history between these two or who was bad or good. But she'd have to go with the one who didn't slam her against the wall. Quickly, Stella used every ounce of energy she had and was able to knee Demona in the stomach. The gargoyle yelled but released her grip on the human girl, who immediately took off over to Brooklyn.

"You better be a good guy," Stella told him as she collapsed to her knees.

Brooklyn gave her a small glance before he braced himself of the impact of Demona's kick that he easily blocked with his arms.

It was after a few minutes of kicking and punching that Brooklyn could finally ask, "Why are you after this human anyway?!"

"She has something I want!"

"Like what?!"

Demona didn't speak for awhile till after a couple of blows she answered, "I want the Phoenix gate!"

Brooklyn unconsciously looked over a the girl, 'She has the Phoenix gate?!'

Stella felt someone staring at her and glanced up just in time to see her savior get unexpectedly get slashed across the face.


End file.
